


Bad singing and its consequences

by stilesstilerstyle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Morning Sex, Short One Shot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesstilerstyle/pseuds/stilesstilerstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is singing. Very badly, and Derek has to stop him somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad singing and its consequences

Stiles felt how the hot water ran over his naked body. His eyes closed, he started his normal routine for when he stood under the shower. He scrubbed his back, legs and arms. He started to sing ‘Sweater Weather’. He knew he couldn’t sing very well, but he didn’t care, it was all the more fun because he knew how much it would annoy Derek. He smiled as he continued to sing the lyrics.

Derek woke up, something horrible was sounding in his ears. Stiles was under the shower, like every morning, and he was singing. What bad luck. He cringed as he listened to the wrong tunes that sounded through the bathroom door. Someone would have to stop this, and no one else but Derek was around to do so.

He rubbed his eyes, still tired, and a little bit annoyed that the terrible singing had ripped him from dreaming a very nice dream, about Stiles.

He had slept naked, like always, and something had to be done about his morning wood. He pushed the door open to the bathroom. Stiles singing grew even louder.

Derek stepped inside and said loud enough, so Stiles would hear it: “If you don’t stop singing, I will have to do something about it.”

He heard how Stiles chuckled, but he didn’t stop, he continued tirelessly, and it sounded even more wrong than before.

Derek pushed back the showering curtain and stepped inside the shower. He looked at the back of Stiles, so pale and beautiful. His ass looked so inviting and round. Stiles didn’t seem to notice that Derek had entered the shower, so he just kept on scrubbing his body.

Derek smiled, he stepped closer and then out of nowhere he slapped Stiles’ ass.

Stiles let out a shriek and turned around: “Dude! I didn’t even hear you coming in here. But if you think you can make me stop singing, then you’re wrong.” He grinned at Derek and sang: “It’s too cold for you here…”

 Derek glared at Stiles, stepped even closer, and then pressed his lips against Stiles’. He put his hands on Stiles’ ass and squeezed hard, he pushed himself against Stiles, their cocks rubbing against each other. He felt how Stiles smiled against his lips and put his arms around Derek. His hands wandered up and down Derek’s back. Into his hair. The hot water poured down on them. Stiles pulled back again, and started singing once more. Laughing in between verses. Derek rolled his eyes and groaned. He knew he had to stop Stiles somehow, and the only way to do so would be if Stiles made other noises than singing. He smirked to himself as he turned Stiles around. Derek’s right hand wandered over Stiles back to his stomach and then down to his cock. He wrapped his hand around it and Stiles singing faltered.

Derek grinned as he started to stroke slowly up and down. Stiles was stubborn, so he started singing again, just stopping every few words to let out a moan.

Derek’s left hand was on his own cock now, stroking in the same rhythm as with his right. Then he got closer and pushed against Stiles’ entrance. Stiles groaned as the strokes grew quicker.

Then Derek pushed in. Deeper and deeper. In and out, he felt how Stiles trembled, his cock was pulsing against Derek’s right hand.

Derek closed his eyes, and enjoyed how Stiles felt around his cock, tight and hot. The water ran down their bodies, in the same rhythm, the strokes grew quicker, as did the thrusting. Stiles was now completely occupied with moaning and groaning. Derek smiles to himself as he felt how his balls tightened. So did Stiles’, one last thrust and they came in unison, Derek was gasping for breath, and Stiles was moaning and groaning.

Derek pulled out and smiled as he turned Stiles back around to look at him. Stiles was gasping for breath when Derek kissed him, their tongues entwining. Stiles chuckled.

“You know, from now on I will sing like this every time.”

Derek grinned and said: “Fine with me, as long as you change the song from time to time.”


End file.
